The hunger gmes untold tickle story!
by youth and love heart
Summary: This story is for the first book of the hunger games, It is about how Katness was tickled during her Prep! pleaseleave comments!


Got this from my devain art account!

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I am about to tell an untold story that went, while I was being prepped, for the Hunger Games. Now this story, is a tad bit embarrassing, and I kindly ask you to keep it a secret, I remember it well. I mentioned how, a type foam, was used to help clean my body, what I did not mention, was the horrible, tickling sensations, when I was scrubbed. "First lets clean you up a bit!" says Venia, in a high pitched voice, I nervously nod, though I want to scream, at the top of my longs. Venia then picks up something long, that I can only guess, is a hose. My body is then covered , in a green colored foam, that feels soft on my skin. Then just normal water comes, out the hose, and rinses the foam, I shiver in shock, on how cold the water is, I expect this process to be repeated, what I did, not expect, this process to be repeated what I did not expect, was for Venia, to bring out a scrub brush and say, "Now try to hold stil!" Why would I not be able to hold still I wonder. Then Venia I began to scrub my stomach, causing me to let out a small yelp, that I hope Venia did not here, though I figure she did, when she smirked, as she continued, to scrub my stomach. Now I know why she said to hold still, it tickled allot, I was never really one to tickle, nor was I one to be tickled, it`s not like I never hered, of the word, the thought, just never came to mind. I try to contain, my laughter, for at least sixteen seconds, but seems like sixteen hours, but after a while I cannot hold it in any longer. TAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I Laugh, as my body disobeying my mind trys to back away, from the scrub brush. "Oh you can do better than that I know it tickles, but try to bare a little longer!" Says Venia, in reassuring voice, she then pulse me close and begins to scrub my stomach again only faster, forcing me to laugh even more. GAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHHEHEEHE HEEHEHEHEEHEEH AHAAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA EHEEHEHEEHEHEHYAHAHAAHAHAHAH . My body squirms, and wiggles , trying its best to get away from Venia, and her fancy scrub brush. THEHEEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHEHETAHA HAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA REHEEHEHEHEH. After what is about five Minutes. "Your tummy is all done!" Venia says, it sounds like music to my ears. "Now Lay down so I can get your feet!" She says happily, this making my heart almost stop, but I lay down anyway. "What I did not see coming, was for Venia, to put gloves on, dip hr hands in cold water, and scrub my feet with her fingers. This made foot try to jerk back, but Venia, quickly Caught it. KEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEHVEN IA IT TILKESHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAH AHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH A PLEHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHA. I try to say, now almost begging for her to stop, but she ignores my cry, an continues to scrub. GAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHTE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH DAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA. I know only one thing that was good, and that was Prim was most likely, getting a kick out of this, seeing her big sister being tickled. Venia, then scrubbed in between my toes, causing me to cry laughing. EEHEHEHHEE TAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH YAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAAH RAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHHAHA. My toes tried to curl up, but Venia, made sure that they were open wide enough, so that they could be clean. She then took my other foot, and repeated the same process, making want to die. "You may sit up now!" Says Venia, Finally it`s over I think to myself as I sit up . But I relize I have spoken to soon when, "Can you lift up your arm for me?" Venia ask. "My what?" I ask hoping That I miss hered her. "Your arm, I need to wash your armpit, silly!" Venia replied, at this I wish my heart would stop then, and there, when I finally remember, that one other time, I had been ticked. I had gotten into a tickle fight with Prim, many years back, as for me being, much stronger then her I was winning, but then Prim, reached for my armpit, and causing me to go in a fit of Laughter. I slowly, and nervously lift up my arm, hoping she was joking, about washing my armpit, but I soon realized she was not , when I felt her fingers, gently scrubbing, under my arm. "NO PLEAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAH A NOT THEREHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAH GEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHHHAHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH A RAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA H UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA DHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA. My body jerks, wiggles and squirms uncontrollably. "Oh why can`t you just hold still!" says Venia,in a very annoying babyish voice. I CANAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAH AHAYAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH STOP, PLEASE STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAHHA! I Laugh, the washing under my armpit was torture, to this day I wonder, if they had this done to me just for amusement. "Oh my fingers just won`t do, I will have to use this again sorry" Venia says, and much to my horror, she picks up the scrub brush again, and used it on my armpit, and as you can imagine, this made me Laugh even more. NO! AHAHAHAHHAAAHAHHAAAHAHAAH THEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH GAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHF HAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAH EHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH EEH PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. "Alright this one is all clean, time for the other!" Says Venia, as she lifts up my other arm repeating the same terrible process. "After she is done I think like this. Ok she has washed my feet, stomach, and armpits, she has to be done now. Venia, Doe`s the most surprising thing, out of this whole story, she sits next to me, pats her lap and says. "Now bend over my lap please!" "For what!" I ask in complete disbelief. "Well I have to wash you little butt, don't I!" "What?" I ask again still in disbelief. Venia then giggles " Come here she says" she says giggly, as she grabs me by the arm, and places me over her lap. Once she does this, all I can see is the floor, but I fell something tickly, that I can only say was the scrub brush, wash, my bum. TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH HOW AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHA LET GO OF MEEEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHA! This time I am trying to get out of Venia`s tight grip, but dispite, my squirming, wiggling, and trashing I cannot, escape How can my butt, be ticklish?" I wonder still laughing. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH NHHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH THAHAHAHAAHAAH STOP PLEASE STHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAP, IT TICKLES AHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAAAAHAAHAH. She scrubs, going from each cheek, making me want to kill myself, as I laugh. DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEHEHEHHEEHEH RHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAAH HAHA NO MORE WAHINANAAAAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! TAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. My butt twist, and wiggles trying to get away from her, My legs kick, my arms flail. ARE YOU ALMOST DOANANAANANHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHHAHHAHAHHA! "Yes all done, was that so bad?" Venia ask. Before I can answer. She says. "Now this whole process must, be repeated five times!" When she says that I give up on hopping this will get better. The End! Please leave comments!


End file.
